


In Hiding

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Past, Speculation, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is no longer one of the Horsemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, anything you recognise from tv is not mine, for only the storyline and wording belong to me. Not copyright infringement intended, no money made.

Two or three harvests after Methos had left his brothers, his actions started to change his mind.

During the past moons he had done little more than play dead and watch the world around him. He had, in fact, become a beggar. Beggars were invisible. Ignored. Safe.

At first he had laughed at those who gave him money, but as the full moons had passed, he had learned of the quiet power these people held. Insight sparked envy, and inspired action. So Death started saving lives.  
It was easy, for someone on intimate terms with death. Terrifyingly easy.


End file.
